Barriers of Steel
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: Another Dramione one shot, based between Half blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. I suck at summaries.


**It's been a while! I haven't forgotten about my Fremione fanfiction, I'm on another haitus I think 0.o**

**This is for Emily, who is doing me a big favour! Thanks a lot, you're fantabulous.**

**I think my writing style has changed a bit here, I don't know. But anyway, please read, I hope you like it! Review if you enjoy and whatever you lovely people do, and I will update soon!~BH**

* * *

It was the summer after Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. He was alone, just how he liked it. He had run away from home again, but this time for good. 

He'd had enough. Enough of having decisions made for him, beliefs and ideas thrust upon him and being manipulated and twisted into his own morals. He just couldn't take it. 

Maybe he was a coward for running away, or running away showed that he was brave enough to walk away from everything he knew. He didn't know. 

He was stranded in Muggle London. He knew his parents would never leave the confinements of the Wizarding world. They couldn't stand Muggles, especially his wretch of a father. He was almost free here. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was in Muggle London. She was also alone. She had just left her home for the last time after removing the memories of her parents. It still hurt her, but it had to be done. She would never forgive herself if they were hurt, or worst case scenario: dead. 

Draco walked down the high street, blending in amongst the dark clothed citizens who were quickly going about their daily lives. Strange things were happening, and many were dying. No one wanted to be the next victim. 

Hermione was walking down the same street, her beaded bag swinging gently beside her as she walked quickly amongst the people. 

Draco was quite curious as he looked at the quirky shops dotted up the street. One that stood out to him was a large shop with what looked like teeth displayed in the window. It was headed with a modest sign inscribed with the words "Granger's Dentist." He immediately thought of Hermione, remembering the time she punched him in third year, and how he had harboured a crush on her since. She never knew, because it was masked by his steely cold outer shell. 

Suddenly, he saw a flash of green zoom by, dangerously close to his left ear. A killing curse. He looked ahead to see who is was aimed at. To his horror, a familiar bushy haired girl was striding ahead of him in the direct line of attack, her bag swinging, oblivious. Or so he thought. 

Hermione's reactions were lightning quick. She caught the flash of emerald out of the corner of her eye and instantly ducked, causing the curse intended for her to smash a window in front of her. She darted into an alleyway and hoped her assassin didn't notice her disappear from the busy main road. 

Draco slowed down and watched Hermione's masked pursuer pass him, before tailing behind. He had wanted to prove himself to her for years, and he saw a golden opportunity right in front of his eyes. He followed the death eater as they followed the girl into the alleyway. 

Hermione heard footsteps running towards her from behind. She had no choice but to duel. She whipped around and wordlessly shot spells at her attacker who was refusing to give up on her. 

Draco watched as flashes of light erupted between the duellers, both skilfully attacking and defending. Hermione was good, but she was refusing to kill. Her opponent was quite the opposite, green lights consistently shooting out of their wand as she danced left and right to stay alive. She couldn't dance forever. 

Hermione was tiring out. She tried to think of a logical way out of this, but she couldn't focus on escaping when the masked person in front of her persistently shot killing curses at her. 

Draco couldn't watch any more. He knew Hermione would rather save herself than be saved but she didn't have a chance now. 

Hermione battled on, as the minutes dragged by. However soon she realised she wasn't shooting spells at anyone anymore. She stopped, and looked as a flash of green hit her opponent and they immediately dropped to the floor like a brick. Slowly she lowered her wand, and edged forward. 

He was dead. Draco had hit him square in the back. He watched as Hermione tentatively advanced towards the lifeless body. She nudged it with her foot, and they didn't respond. He didn't even know the gender of the fallen enemy. He couldn't feel any remorse for killing someone, for they were intentionally trying to harm another person. It was a cruel world. 

Hermione wondered who her saviour was, and as she looked up she saw a glint of white blond hair shine in the darkness of the alley, almost like an angel. The figure moved into her view, and she gasped as she realised it was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

He watched her face widen with shock, and then smile. He moved towards her, glancing behind him to ensure there was no more immediate danger. 

"I knew you were a good person." Hermione whispered as she embraced her hero. 

That was the day Draco's barriers of steel hiding his emotions disappeared for good.


End file.
